


Love Hurts

by orphan_account



Category: 5SOS, Muke - Fandom
Genre: Crying Luke, Crying Michael, Drunk Michael, Hurt Luke, M/M, Michael hurts luke, Sad Luke, Sad Michael, guilty michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:51:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael hits Luke while he's drunk. He comes back more nights drunk and keeps harming Luke. Will Michael realize he's been hurting his boyfriend before it's too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> not really any rape/non-con but just a teeny small force kiss don't read if triggered by they please  
> bye bye ;)

Michael didn't mean for it to happen, he really didn't. It was 1 am. Luke was waiting for him in the living room.

"Michael. What took you so- Were you drinking?" He asked.

Michael just scoffed drunkenly, "Why the hell would you care if I did?"

Luke just stared the replied, "Because I'm your boyfriend and I love you." 

Michael laughed, "Bullshit."

He walked towards Luke, now close to him. He grabbed Luke's chin forcefully and kissed him roughly. Luke could taste the alcohol. He managed to push him off.

"Mikey! What-"

He was silenced when Michael's fist collided with his face, hitting him in the eye. Luke fell back onto the couch. He let out a gasp of pain and reached to feel his eye. 

"Never push me away." Michael said dangerously. 

•*

The next time Michael hurts Luke is when he's drunk again In the middle of the night. They had a fight.

"Why the hell are you drinking so much, Michael?" Luke asks sadly, with a hint of anger in his voice. 

"Because." 

"That tells me nothing! Please tell me is it something I did? Just please. I'll apoligize if I did something." Luke begged. 

Michael clutched the beer bottle in his hand tighter. 

"Goddamn IT! Michael-" 

Then Michael hit Luke in the head with the bottle. Glass shattered everywhere. Blood. There was blood. 

"Just shut the fuck up, Luke. I fucking hate you. To be honest you're a pain the ass. Such a whiny little piece of shit." And then Michael went upstairs.

That night Luke cried himself to sleep on the couch.

•*

The third time Michael hurts Luke happened at 3 am. He was trying to sleep but he heard someone entering their apartment. Luke decided to check if it was Michael. He stopped halfway the staircase to hide himself. He heard a girl giggle. His eyes widened as he saw Michael having sex with her on  _their_ couch. He choked back a sob, running to their room And buried himself in the covers and sobbed himself to sleep again. Luke didn't know what he did. What he did to make Michael so angry, to hate him so much. 

•*

The fourth time Michael hurts him he though he was going to die. As usual they were fighting again. Yet this time it wasn't night time, but Michael was still drunk at 3:00 pm.

"Who was she, Michael?" Luke asked sternly. 

"A better fuck than you." Michael giggled.

Luke rolled his eyes. "You're such a man whore." 

Michael's eyes went wide and he tackled Luke down, causing Luke to hit his head on the sharp corner of the coffee table. It was now tinted red with his blood. Blood was flowing free from the wound on his head. Michael drew back and began to punch Luke repeatedly. 

"Call me that again, bitch!" 

"M-Mic-h-ae-l.. Ugh. S-stop!" Luke cried out in pain. 

When Michael withdrew and stopped punching he let out a breath of relief and hE closed his eyes. They snapped back open when he felt two hands wrap around his neck tightly. He gasped for breath but Michael was blocking any air that could pass through. 

"Say sorry." Michael ordered. 

Luke couldn't speak though! He tried to pry the hands off but failed. His vision blurred as his hands fell limply to the ground. he blacked out and finally felt the hands off his neck.

•*

The next day Luke looked at himself in the bathroom mirror.

"I looked terrible." He mumbled to himself.

A tear slipped out of his eye and down his cheeks. Soon more were joining as he fell the ground and curled up into a ball into a corner.

"Someone help me please." He prayed to himself, as he cried silently. 

Michael woke up in the morning with a major hangover like always not remembering what happened the previous nights. He always drank right after he woke up but decided to go to the bathroom and wash up or something. He opened the door to find Luke curled into the corned sniffling or crying silently. 

"Lukey? Hey, baby are you okay?" 

Luke looked up and that's when Mochael saw it. It looked someone had tried to kill him or beat him to death. His hair was matted with blood, his eye was swollen, his nose had dried blood under it probably from being broken, everything was either bloody or bruised. 

"P-Please d-dont hurt m-me.. M-Mikey. I'm sorry!" He sobbed.

Thats when reality him like a rock. Memories flooded in his head like a headache. He had done this to Luke. He had done this to his boyfriend. 

"Oh god, Lukey. My baby. Sorry." He engulfed Luke in his arms smothering him with kisses. 

He was drinking too much. Way too much after he found out about his mother's death. He should've just told Luke. He couldn't prevented him from getting hurt. He squeezed Luke harder without noticing and noticed how he winced in pain. 

"Sorry, babe. I'll explain everything okay? So, my mom passed away. It hurt really bad, I needes to get rid of the pain. I knew I shouldve talked to you Instead of drinking. But I always choose the stupid choice. DAMN IT! I'm so so so stupid! Fuck.." Michael started to cry. He felt a soft hand caress his face. 

"I-It's okay." Luke smiles at him.

"No it's not, Luke! Look what I've done to you. I'm a fucking monster." 

"I love you. I still love you. I know you didn't mean to hurt me. I know you love me. I'll forgive you. I forgive you." 

Michael started to cry harder. "Luke I don't deserve you. You deserve someone beter." 

Luke hugged Michael, "There's no such thing as perfect love. Love is not painless."

Michael chuckled. "Trying to get all sappy Luke? What are you trying o say?"

"Love Hurts." 

 

 


End file.
